NUR: Second Coming
by PalleteRider
Summary: 3 years passed since the defeat of Jelfax. However, a new threat arrived and bend to destroy every living being in the planet. It's time for an old hero to step up again. Story is better than the summary.


**Like I said before, I'll make a sequel, and here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: He Has Arrived!**

The lovely sound of birds chirping could be heard on this beautiful morning. The sun shined brightly, providing light and warmth. In this fine day, Halim ibnu Ghafur was leaning against a tree comfortably, reading a book. His usual smiling stoic face plastered on his face. He flipped to another page. Judging from the looks of it, the story he read seemed to be good. However, he then stopped and looked up to the sky.

"MasyAllah, as if today can't get any better," He thought, continuing his reading.

Nearby, his friends, Arman, George and Jimmy were playing basketball with each other. At first, Halim was supposed to join them but changed his mind afterwards since he was eager to read his newly bought book. George called him a midget and a few more nicknames he gave to Halim for his short stature but those comments slide passed him since he was busy reading to notice. So, now it was just George and Jimmy versus Arman; two against one.

...

Far away from OldMill Village, far away from Big Burg lies an island. The atmosphere of the island was forbidding. It was downright gloomy unlike OldMill Village. The fog was so thick; you could barely see the ships that sailed. Even so, the island does have inhabitants.

...

"Keep working you maggots!" A person dressed in a warden's uniform hollered.

Several people wearing black and white strip clothing could be seen on the field. In truth, they were prisoners and this island was home to a prison facility. But it was not just an ordinary prison but rather, it was a prison for the most notorious and dangerous of criminals. Here, the convicts have to work daily by smashing rocks or anything that the wardens could think of. Every prisoner has there on working shifts, though that depends on the prisoner's attitude. The worst attitude will get the longest time.

"You there, what are you doing?" The warden caught two of the prisoners chatting, which they continued to do work. The warden squint his eyes at them before looking at another prisoner. He smirked.

"Ok, Giligan, that's enough," The warden said sternly. Several murmurs could be heard from the others. Giligan was his favourite and thus, always have the shortest working shift.

"Now to get him,". As he was escorting the prisoner to his cell, he was suddenly thrown backwards by an explosion in front of him along with his prisoner. He shake his head as he was recovering from the fall. His front was stained with smoke. The warden gasped when he caught the glimpse of a giant flame in front of him. The fire covered the entire hallway.

"What's going on here?"

While he was distracted, a shadowy figure blew past him without notice. As it reached outside where the warden came in, it quickly took off to the skies.

Big Burg's Mountain

Somewhere on the valley at the foot of the mountain, a family of four was having a picnic. While enjoying their meals, a little boy saw a shadow flew by. Excited, he called out to his family, pointing at the direction where the shadow was seen. However, they saw nothing.

"Kids and their imaginations," The mother stated, shrugging.

...

The child was right however. The shadowy figure stopped nearby a cave, revealing itself to be a dragon like creature. Most of the dragon's body was red with the exception of its belly being blue. Three spikes protruding on its head. Its snake like eyes glimmered and a jaw full of sharp teeth that could tear flesh in seconds. Gently, it landed on its four red paws. It's yellow eyes gazed on the cave's opening.

"This place will do, Remzar," A raspy yet sinister voice said. Behind the dragon, a person jumped down. He has wrinkles under his eyes. His gray hair was messy and untidy while and his beard have grown long, nearly reached his stomach. He wore a prisoner's outfit; though a spot on his shoulder was tear off. Judging from his looks, he was probably in his fifties. "It's at least better than that ratchet prison!" He said, petting his pet. "This will be our new base," He started to chuckle. "And I will alienate those who put me on that island," he gave a toothy kind of smirk, showing his yellow teeth.

...

"Achoo!" Halim wiped his nose. "Alhamdulillah." He muttered as he flipped to another page of his novel.

...

Two hours have passed. In the basketball court, Halim's friends were resting on the bench. They were sweating profuriously from all that playing. Jimmy looked at Arman with disatisfaction. He won and they lost. Even with their teamwork, the still failed to beat the tallest member of their group. He was described as a titan everytime he played sports due to his large size.

"And the Titan wins again," Jimmy commented, panting. George just chuckled as he drank his bottle of water.

"You win this round dude," Jimmy quickly added. Arman just smirked and gave thumbs up.

"Good game," He commented simply. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a small pink towel. A laughter was heard afterwards. It was Jimmy. "What's so funny?" Arman asked, blinked in confusion by the sudden outburst.

"That!" Jimmy pointed at the said towel. "Nice towel there Arman." He said in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Woah, looked at the time," George said, showing his watch. The watch pointed that it was five minutes before it reaches 1 o'clock. How time flies.

"You're right. Come on Arman, let's get ready for Zuhur." Halim said as he jumped down from the tree. Arman gave a simple nod. "See you later guys!" Halim said as he and Arman waved at their friends.

...

**Later...**

Even though it was a holiday for the human school, it was a different case for the Armory. Every child, both Tamers and Keepers alike just sit in ther classes like they were in regular schools. Some were paying attention while some others did not. A few was even sleeping.

Halim covered his mouth as he yawned. A bored expression plastered on his face. Even though he was copying the notes, he was not paying that much of attention. As time went by, a loud ringing echoed throughout the class; it was the bell. Everyone cheered and those who slept woke up instantly. The students quickly packed their bags and went away.

Outside, as Halim was approaching the gate, he saw Lay waiting for him like usual. Even though three years have passed, Lay still looked like she was 14 except that she grew her hair a little, almost reaching her shoulders. However, she started to clothes that covered her entire skin, except for the arms. She still have her usual baggy pants.

"Come on!" She said smilingly as she turned and walk towards the Varavan.

Halim stared at her, mesmerised her beauty. Regaining his senses, he shake his head. "Astagfirullah, lower your gaze Halim!" He scolded himself.

Unbeknowst to him, someone was spying. At the top of a nearby tree, a bird was looking directly towards him. Closely, the bird turned out to be mechanical. It's red optic eyes zoomed in towards the boy.

...

"So, there he is," Camron said. "All grown up I see," He then noticed something about the boy's surroundings. His eyes suddenly widened when he realised. "How can this be?" He commented upon seeing the boy got up on the Varavan. He then studied the children riding the creatures.

"They...are Tamers and Keepers, yes?" He asked himself in disbelieve. He stroked his beard, intrigued by the scene. Judging from the smirk on his face, an idea just hit him. From his table, he took one of the grenade shape canisters. It was blue in color. Without further a due, he tossed the item in front of him.

When the item hit the ground, a small explosion occurred. The sound the startled the man's dragon pet. The explosion was not normal; rather it released some kind of smoke. As the smoke was clearing, a figure came into view.

"Rise, Salaquid!" Camron said in superiority kind of tone.

The smoke finally cleared. Stood there was what supposed to be a mutated lizard. Its blue scaly skin shined because of the sun's reflection. Situated on its reptilian face were two green orbs as eyes. Sharp teeth barred and two scythes like claws clicked, ready to kill. The monster growled proudly

"Now find me this boy!" Camron ordered, pointing at the screen, showing the picture of the target. "And eliminate him!" He quickly added.

The monster nodded, understood its orders. With that, it exited the cave.

...

**The next day...**

Big Burg, a city nearby OldMill Village, homes for both humans and monsters alike, though not co-existedly. The monsters lived in there own city called Bibbur-Si, which was hanging in between skyscrapers of Big Burg. Of course, they were invisible to the humans.

Halim was standing in front of the traffic light with a nearby crowd. Like usual, he was being quiet, ignoring the chattering around him. The crossing light finally turned green, enabling people to cross the road. As he was approaching the grocery store, he felt a tremor beneath him.

At first, he ignored it and walked away, but then he stopped when he saw cracks appeared on the road. Suddenly, water gushed out from these cracks. Something weird happened afterwards. The water have stopped gushing, rather it started to form into a shape. A pair of golden eyes appeared, glowing as the water solidified into flesh and skin.

"What the?" Halim thought outloud, surprised by the creature that appeared in front of him. Salaquid roared, causing a fright towards the other people besides Halim. Screams were heard as the people ran for their life. It roared again as it sets its eyes on the boy.

Seeing this, Halim formed his fighting stance. He was about to activate his powers only to quickly deactivate them, realising that people were still around. "I can't do it here," He said, thinking for a plan. As he looked around, he saw a stick nearby his feet.

He then looked up after picking up the stick and saw the monster's claw were only an inched away from his face. He barely dodged it. The claw managed to rip his clothes on the chest. Quickly, he stabbed the monster's eye, causing it to stumble backwards. With the monster distracted, he made a run for it. However, the creature managed to pull out the stick, and chase the boy.

...

Halim came to a stop when he arrived at a construction site. He looked back, wondering where the monster was. He felt a tremor under his feet, causing him to jump out of the way. Just like before, the monster gushed out of the ground in its liquid form. It was angry. Halim formed his fighting stance, arm glowing.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim," He muttered. Making the first move, Halim charged and gave a swift punch at the monster's head, causing it to stumble. This was due to the punch was supported by Halim's energy powers. As the monster got up, it was hit by two energy balls, directly on the chest. The impact thrown the monster back again. A hissing sound was heard from the dirt burn mark on the monster's chest.

However, the monster recovered and transformed into its liquid form, and it was heading towards the boy. Halim attempted to attack it with hiss energy attacks. Unknown to him, Salaquid became faster than usual in liquid form and thus, managed to avoid his attacks with no effort. A few stream of the liquid gushed upwards like bullets, hitting Halim's shoulder.

"Gah!" he cried out in pain, covering his shoulder. Before he could do anything, the moster solified and headbutted him, causing the boy to fell.

The boy quickly recovered and shot an energy ball at it. The monster evaded and charged, attempting to slash the boy. Halim was fortunate to avoid the monster's claw in time. The blow would have cut him into pieces.

Angered, Halim continuously punched and kicked the monster while dodging its attacks. With a powerful kick, he hit the monster, shoving it backwards. Before the monster could recover, Halim clapped his hands together. At the same time, his hands were glowing. He then separated his hands vertically, revealing a thin line of energy stream.

"Eat this," He said with a monotonous tone. He thrust forward, releasing the energy. In mid air, the energy formed into a crescent shape blade in mid distance, which then hit the monster as it went through. The monster went limp for moment before its body was divided into half and fell to the ground, its blood gushed out from the remains.

Halim stood there, panting. The battle took a lot out of him. He stared at the remains of the monster. Regaining his composure, he quickly fled, trying to avoid making a scene. Although, there was one witness; the mechanical pigeon.

...

From his cave, Camron have watched the entire battle. Apparently, he was disappointed and yet impressed.

"It was unfortunate to see one of my creations destroyed...," He said, petting his pet dragon. "However, I'm intrigued by you boy," He watched the screen, seeing the boy running away. "You have grown, child. An astounding improvement indeed. He got up from his seat and started to walk away "However, this is just the beginning," He added, smirking evilly.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah! What do you think? Although I will be continuing, I will update slowly due to college and other stuff.**

**R&R**


End file.
